


halloween

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic prompt - "MyungYeol’s fic about Captain and Flight attendant ?" I stole two ideas - one from the plot of an old Buffy Halloween episode and another from queenofattolia @ tumblr about Myungsoo looking like a grim reaper in the hoodie he was wearing on of the days during the shooting of their Destiny video in LA.</p><p>Sunggyu, Sungyeol and Sungjong are brothers, and all the other characters are their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	halloween

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 30 oct 2013.

“Ta-da!”

The only reason everyone wasn’t already on the living room floor dying of laughter, Myungsoo thought, was probably because the shock of seeing Sungyeol in hot pants had rendered them temporarily unable to move.

“You’re.. a stripper?” his younger brother Sungjong ventured, delicate hand over his mouth. “A transvestite stripper?”

“I’m Taeyeon!” Sungyeol trilled indignantly, wobbling a bit unsteadily in his heels. He adjusted the white officer’s hat on his head (wig) to sit a little more rakishly, and tried to strike a pose.

“You’re _insane_ ,” Sunggyu breathed, half in awe at Sungyeol’s gall. “There is no way I’m letting you out of the house like that!” Myungsoo saw Woohyun slowly sneak his phone out of his jeans pocket, and wondered if he should warn Sungyeol that Woohyun was about to gather a lifetime’s worth of blackmail material. He shrugged to himself. Sungyeol in his ‘Genie’ outfit was about to be witnessed by the large majority of lucky [or unlucky, Myungsoo couldn’t decide] Hongdae Halloween revellers that night, anyway. Myungsoo himself was keeping a very tight rein on the reaction he was allowing himself to show outwardly; amused, slightly incredulous at his best friend’s ridiculousness. Inside he was screaming.

“What’s wrong with it?” Sungyeol drooped, reaching down uncouthly between his legs to yank the crotch down a little – the scream in his Myungsoo’s head went up a notch in intensity. Woohyun snapped a few more photos while Sungyeol was distracted, and slipped his phone back into his pocket with a beatific smile on his face.

“You can keep the hat and the jacket but the tiny shorts have got to go. And the heels.” Sunggyu said, in a voice that brooked no protest.

“But _why_ ,” Sungyeol protested anyway, kicking off his heels in order to be merely stupidly tall and not absurdly so. “Halloween is the one night of the year where you can be anyone you want to be!”

“And you can. As long as it isn’t someone in miniscule hot pants and heels. Umma would never forgive me for letting you do this.”

Sungyeol went back into his room, muttering complaints the entire way and hooking Myungsoo by his hoodie to go with him.

“As if the Grim Reaper is so original,” he grumbled, sliding his eyes across to glare at Myungsoo in his pointy hoodie and all-black ensemble. Woohyun’d managed to buy a plastic scythe for Myungsoo, and he was happily good to go – he was comfortable and he didn’t stand out, which was all he asked from a Halloween costume. Obviously, Sungyeol didn’t share the same sentiments.

He threw his hat and wig onto his bed and shrugged off the tight jacket to stand there in the middle of the room in a white tank top and the damn shorts that barely offered any semblance of modesty. Myungsoo swallowed hard.

“Now what am I supposed to wear?”

“Find white pants and go as a sailor?” Myungsoo suggested.

“Boring.” _Sanity-saving_ , Myungsoo thought in opposition. _Anything that covered up those legs._

Sunggyu and Woohyun were going as Mario and Luigi as they’ve always done ever since they were eight [“Hyung!” Sungyeol had wailed. “Be interesting for once!”], Dongwoo had let his make-up artist girlfriend do an awesome job turning him into a zombie [and so was moving extremely carefully and slowly in order not to mess up the makeup; which kind of helped him get into character of something brain-dead], and Sungjong was staying home because he was an emo kid and disdained such frivolities.

“I even got a nametag made, see,” Sungyeol said, pointing out the white tag on his jacket that said ‘Captain Lee’.

Myungsoo absentmindedly wondered if he should try to explain why maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for a nearly-six-foot tall beanpole with stringy muscles to try to be ‘Genie’-era!Taeyeon in six-inch heels, but his brain was mainly preoccupied with ogling Sungyeol’s preciously tiny butt, so it went unsaid.

*

Sungyeol went as a rather mismatched flight captain in the end because he insisted on being some sort of captain so that he could wear his nametag. He grumbled the entire way about Taeyeon and lost chances, but Myungsoo begged to differ – Sungyeol’s legs were as equally impressive in the skinny black pants he’d managed to dig up, and there was just something about the officer’s hat that made his stomach do strange things. [There was just something about Sungyeol that made his stomach do strange things, and there wasn’t a day that went by that Myungsoo didn’t severely question his taste.]

Dongwoo’s awesome girlfriend met them at Hongdae in matching zombie makeup, and introduced her younger brother to them; a guy in doctor’s scrubs with a killer smile that showed tiny fangs. “I couldn’t decide between doctor or vampire,” Howon shrugged.

“At least you got to _choose_ ,” Sungyeol said, glaring at Sunggyu.

“Mamma mia!” Sunggyu replied, unfazed.

“You should at least have shown solidarity and come as my flight attendant,” Sungyeol scolded Myungsoo as they made their way to their first club of the night.

“Come _on_!” Woohyun called over his shoulder as they hurried to catch up with the others as they took the stairs downwards into the basement-level club, music already spilling out into the street.

“Fine, I’m your flight attendant,” Myungsoo agreed. “Not sure if anyone would ever want to fly with an airline that employs grim reapers, though. Kind of a foregone conclusion, a flight like that.”

“ _Flight attendant_ , not _grim reaper_ ,” Sungyeol intoned, taking Myungsoo’s scythe and giving it to the perplexed girl at the bagcheck counter. “See, no more scythe. Just a very somber flight attendant.”

“Coffee, tea, or me?” Myungsoo answered sardonically.

That’s when the lights went off, and the screams started a second later.

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, please do not panic. The oxygen masks will drop from the overhead compartment shortly,” Myungsoo said, and then blinked. “What?”

“Where the hell is my plane?” Sungyeol asked him, taking off flight aviators he wasn’t wearing a minute ago to stuff them in a pocket. The golden flight wings pinned to his jacket twinkled dully in the orange emergency backup lights that had come on to shine on the confused and scared people rushing towards the exit. “Why – why are you in a skirt?”

Myungsoo looked down to find himself in a rather fetching pencil skirt, black pumps and a scarf tied around his neck – “This is my uniform, I’m a flight attendant, remember?” he replied in a voice that clearly said _Why are you asking me stupid questions?_

“We just need to locate my plane and we’ll be okay.” Sungyeol craned his neck, as if a plane could be hiding in a particularly dark corner of the nightclub.

A familiar scream sounded to their left, and they turned around just in time to see Sunggyu aggressively headbutt Dongwoo into unconsciousness.

“Hyung!” Sungyeol cried.

“What? He’s-a try-a bite me,” Sunggyu answered. “Where’s-a my coins?”

“What coins? Why are you talking like that?” Sungyeol asked, putting on his aviators again for comfort and then ending up taking them off because he couldn’t see a thing. Woohyun and Sunggyu had both grown luxurious real mustaches since the last time Myungsoo’d seen them, and for some reason Woohyun kept jumping sporadically in place.

Myungsoo bent over the prone Dongwoo for a closer look, and straightened up slowly, frown on his face.

“Guys? Dongwoo hyung’s a zombie.”

The other three crowded around Dongwoo, and sure enough, a faint eau de decomposition was wafting from his oozing wounds and mottled skin in insistent waves.

“Mamma mia! Where’s-a Minkyung noona?”

At Woohyun’s words, they all snapped upright to look around themselves in alarm, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright, gentlemen, we have to stay together and soon help will arrive. If only I could find the life vests AAAAHHHH-”

Myungsoo found himself grabbed without warning by an unknown entity, hot breath on his neck as the person breathed deep against Myungsoo’s skin. “I bet your blood’s sweet,” Howon whispered into his ear.

Woohyun jumped forward and drop-kicked the person grabbing Myungsoo in the side, and Howon snarled, roughly pushing Myungsoo aside to circle Woohyun menacingly, fangs glinting.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake – Howon! What’s the best way to insert a catheter?” Sungyeol yelled desperately, trying to help Myungsoo up.

The distraction worked. “What kind of catheter?” Howon stopped mid-circle, fake fangs grown into real teeth somewhat obscuring his speech even while his doctor side took over. “Urinary? Venous?”

“I don’t care! Don’t bite anybody! You’re a doctor, remember?”

“What do you mean? I took the Hippocratic oath, I can’t hurt anyone.”

“You just tried to eat me!” Myungsoo protested.

 “..Oh.” Howon frowned. “This is a problem.”

“Just don’t get too hungry,” Myungsoo snapped. “And stay away from my neck. Everybody to the exit in an orderly manner! And somebody grab Dongwoo hyung!”

And that was when they had to run away [“In an orderly manner!” Myungsoo shrieked] from a giant Chewbacca on a rampage.

*

They retreated to a quiet alley from where they could peep out now and again to see what was happening outside. Screams, growls and general chaos poured into their dark street, and so as a precaution they sent Woohyun and Sunggyu to guard the entrance.

“What is going _on?_ ” Myungsoo hissed, trying to decide if it was a good idea to wake Dongwoo or not. On one hand, he was too heavy to keep carrying around. On the other, he might try to eat their brains if he was awake and they already had a part-time vampire on their hands. Decisions, decisions.

“I don’t know, but we’re going to get in serious trouble for losing our plane,” Sungyeol answered, hands on hips. “And we’ve got to find Minkyung noona. She could be in danger somewhere.”

And then it clicked – finally. “I seriously doubt she’s in trouble if she’s a zombie like Dongwoo hyung – Oh my god,” Myungsoo said, the revelation stunning him a bit. “We became our Halloween costumes.”

“What?” Sungyeol asked, skeptical. “Wasn’t I wearing a costume, then? Because, I mean, I’m a pilot already. Wouldn’t I be some other character then?”

“You’re not a pilot, Yeol. I’m not a flight attendant. Howon isn’t a doctor or a vampire!”

“I’m not a pilot?” Sungyeol asked, rather slow on the uptake.

“No! Why do you think you’re in the middle of Hongdae with no plane?”

“Okay,” Sungyeol answered doubtfully. Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yeol, your older brother doesn’t have a mustache. Neither is he Italian.”

“He isn’t?”

“... _No_. We just need to be careful and make sure nothing happens before whatever this is wears off-”

“GRARRRRRRRGGGG!” roared Dongwoo, sitting up.

“Well, shit,” Myungsoo said.

*

Myungsoo woke up three hours later, bruised and in a terrible temper. He vaguely remembered Sunggyu divebombing Dongwoo, Hoya subsequently trying to bite Woohyun and getting a facefull of angry Nam Luigi, and Sungyeol pushing him out of the way with a solemn “Hold this” before jumping into the fray. Myungsoo loosened his balled fist and Sungyeol’s aviators fell out onto the damp ground he was lying on.

“Huh,” he said.

Apart from the mysterious sunglasses, everything else was back to normal. He was back in his original clothes – and so were the others, lying in a heap and looking disgruntled, even while unconscious. The first thing that came to Myungsoo’s mind was, _Why did I become a_  female _flight attendant?_

Sungyeol groaned as he sat up, holding his head steady before he tried to stand. “God, were our drinks spiked or something? Did we even drink anything?”

In one of those strange random periods of clarity one got while something terrible was ongoing, Myungsoo thought of what could have possibly happened if Sungyeol had insisted on going to the party as Taeyeon in hot pants. Would he have actually turned into Taeyeon? Or just a very confused girl in a tight military costume? Or stayed Sungyeol, but with breasts? The possibilities were endless, and rather boggled the mind. The thought of Sungyeol filling out a bra threatened to start the screaming going in his head again, so Myungsoo urgently thought of elephants.

To further distract himself, Myungsoo went round the others to check on them – Dongwoo was no longer decomposing, Howon was no longer bloodthirsty [Myungsoo guessed from how his teeth had shrunk back to normal size], Sunggyu and Woohyun were no longer mustachioed and Sungyeol just looked like he’d just gone ten rounds with a boxing kangaroo.

“Did someone hit me? Fuck,” Sungyeol muttered, gingerly checking himself over. “My ribs feel awful.”

“Where’s Minkyung?” Dongwoo asked groggily, trying to fish out his phone with uncooperative fingers.

 _I hope she didn’t eat anybody_ , Myungsoo thought.

They all struggled to their feet with varying degrees of difficulty, and slowly found their bearings. They were hardly a block away from the club they’d first gone into, and Minkyung had apparently woken up in the club itself, locked in the bathroom.

“Locked in the bathroom? Why?” Dongwoo asked her over the phone, incredulous. Myungsoo, however, thought privately that it was a rather neat stroke of good luck.

Nobody had any desire to continue partying, so the night was clearly over. They all went off in twos and threes, unknowingly passing other similarly confused and/or slightly traumatized people. Dongwoo and Howon went to get Minkyung, and Sunggyu and Woohyun decided that soju was needed in the face of things inexplicable. Only Myungsoo seemed to remember what had happened – the others came to the conclusion that they must have had their drinks spiked with something nefarious because they couldn’t remember a single thing that had gone on in the last two hours or so. Myungsoo half-contemplated telling them, but decided that they all thought he was weird enough already. _Leave well enough alone_ , he thought – nobody had gotten hurt or lost. Leave well enough alone.

Sungyeol slung an arm around him as he and Myungsoo got off the subway and began to walk towards both their houses. The screaming had died down into a low-key wailing in the back of Myungsoo’s mind, which he was beginning to realize was always there around Sungyeol. Stupid Sungyeol.

“What a bust,” Sungyeol said, shrugging out of his jacket. “My Taeyeon costume would’ve been wasted on a night like this, anyway. Stay over and watch horror movies?”

_You mean change into your soft worn home clothes that smell of you and snuggle up together in your blankets to watch movies that give me a chance to bury my face in your neck when I pretend to be scared and then later cuddle up to you when we sleep even though you’re very bony and aren’t a very comfortable bolster?_

“Yeah, okay. Got nothing to do at home, anyway.” Myungsoo said. The screaming was back.

**


End file.
